disneyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Alice no País das Maravilhas
Alice no País das Maravilhas '''(no original em inglês: '''Alice in Wonderland) é o 13 longa-metragem de animação produzido pela Disney. lançado nos cinemas em 1951, o filme é uma adaptação do romance de Lewis Carroll - " Alice in Wonderland" (publicado em 1865) - e sua continuação - "Through the Looking-Glass" (publicado em 1871). Antes do desenvolvimento do filme, Walt Disney já havia feito uma série que mistura animação e live-action, intitulado: "Alice Comedies" lançado em 1920. Porém foi só com o sucesso do filme "Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões" lançado em 1937, que Walt Disney decidiu fazer o filme. A segunda guerra mundial forçou a Disney a atrasar o projeto do filme. Durante essa época de guerra, a Disney só tinha recursos para fazer filmes curtos. Só depois, com o fim da guerra e o sucesso do filme "A Canção do Sul" que o estúdio voltou a trabalhar no projeto.Em seu lançamento, o filme não atraiu o público que se esperava, apoiado pela imprensa que criticou as liberdades tomadas com a obra original. No estúdio, os criadores do filme, inclusive Walt Disney, sentiam que o filme não atendeu ás suas expectativas. Apesar de seus problemas, o filme ganhou o status de "clássico" com o tempo. Em 2010, foi lançado pela Walt Disney Pictures uma adaptação com mistura de live-action com animação, dirigido por Tim Burton e teve sua continuação em 2016. Sinopse O filme conta a história de Alice, uma menina que persegue um Coelho Branco de colete e relógio de bolso até uma toca e embarca em uma aventura fantastica em um mundo magico repleto de figuras inusitadas tentando encontrar o coelho no pais das maravilhas,ela acaba conhecendo personagens estranhos,e se metendo em grandes confusões. Curiosidades * Para muitos que duvidem o valete de copas aparece no filme,mas ele não tem um papel importante no filme,pois Alice o substitui no julgamento e como o julgamento é do destino da cabeça de Alice,o assunto do roubo das tortas foi deletado do filme. * A maçaneta não existe no livro,ela foi criada pela disney. * A parte mais difícil de Walt disney adaptar Alice no pais das maravilhas era a grande quantidade de personagens que os dois livros possuem. Walt tentou de tudo para colocar uma simples e com poucos personagens. e por isso acabou unificando personagens, como por exemplo,A Rainha de copas que foi baseada na personagem homônima, A Rainha Vermelha e na Duquesa;e o arganaz que foi também baseado no personagem original e (estereotipadamente) no rato, personagem deletado do filme. * Tweedle Dee e Tweedle Dum,as ostras,a Morça e o carpinteiro e as flores cantantes são personagens do segundo livro. * No livro Alice através do espelho, quem lidera as outras flores não é a rosa e sim o lírio-tigre,que por alguma razão as flores trocaram de papel. A rosa assume o papel do lírio-tigre, uma orquídea substitui o papel da rosa (que não é esnobe como a orquídea no filme) e um buquê de amores-perfeitos é quem assume o papel das margaridas. * Apesar do grifo e da tartaruga falsa não estarem presentes no filme,por terem sidos deletados, eles aparecem normalmente numa propaganda de gelatina chamada JELL-O estrelada por Alice e por eles, lançada no ano de 1957 * o objetivo de Alice durante o livro todo era ir ao Jardim das Maravilhas (jardim da Rainha de Copas) e não saber para onde o coelho branco vai. * O número das cartas jardineiras no livro eram Dois,Cinco e Sete,porém curiosamente no filme da disney os números foram alterados para Ás,Dois e três. * Alice salva as cartas jardineiras das cartas soldados da rainha de copas,mas curiosamente isso não acontece no filme. * Durante o jogo de Croquet, não era só Alice e a Rainha de Copas que jogavam Croquet, como também o Rei de Copas e muitos convidados como Reis e Nobres. ar:أليس في بلاد العجائب (فيلم ١٩٥١) da:Alice i Eventyrland en:Alice in Wonderland (1951 film) es:Alicia en el País de las Maravillas (película de 1951) fr:Alice au Pays des Merveilles (1951) it:Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglie nl:Alice in Wonderland (1951) pl:Alicja w Krainie Czarów (film 1951) ru:Алиса в Стране Чудес (мультфильм) zh:爱丽丝梦游仙境 (1951年电影) Categoria:Filmes Categoria:Filmes animados Categoria:Filmes de 1951 Categoria:Alice no País das Maravilhas Categoria:Clássicos Categoria:Clássicos Disney Categoria:Disney Theatrical Films Categoria:Filmes da Disney